


Quidditch

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Quidditch, Ravenclaw quidditch team - Freeform, Saphael, slytherin quidditch team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: This year Simon was more interested in Quidditch than he had ever been his whole life. Raphael was in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Now that Simon and Raphael were dating...Well, Simon thought he should show more interest in something his boyfriend clearly loved. Which is why he found himself sitting next to Raphael's friends while the Slytherins practiced in the Quidditch pitch.





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Here is a new update for this series. I went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter here in LA and I fell in love. The place inspired me to write this, so I hope you enjoy it.

Simon never really understood Quidditch. He had passed his first year's flying classes, but he had never gotten into the sport. He had never been a sports-kinda-person, not even when he lived in the muggle world. He would have never thought that the wizarding world included sports. The first time he had heard of Quidditch, he thought it was some kind of decease. In the first game he went to, he could barely keep up with what was happening. Now, after spending five years in Hogwarts, he knew the basics of it but still had some hard time trying to understand everything that happened in one single match. One moment he would be looking at the keeper near the rings, then the beaters would swoon in, the chasers were going around and around, and suddenly the seeker had the snitch and the game was over. 

He didn't really go to games during Quidditch season. The only games he ever went to were the ones in which his friends played, which was basically any Gryffindor game. Jace, Izzy, and Alec were in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Alec and Jace were beaters while Izzy was one of the chasers. He knew they were good. Everyone in Gryffindor basically worshipped them because they had managed to get Gryffindor to the finals, and even won the cup the year before. 

This year, however, he was more interested in Quidditch than he had ever been his whole life. Raphael was in the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had been part of the team since his second year. Simon had seen him play a few times, whenever Slytherin played against Gryffindor. But now that Simon and Raphael were dating...Well, Simon thought he should show more interest in something his boyfriend clearly loved. Which is why he found himself sitting next to Raphael's friends while the Slytherins practiced in the Quidditch pitch. 

Earlier that day, Raphael had taken a seat next to Simon during breakfast. They were soon joined by Catarina, who was also a Hufflepuff. Ragnor and Magnus joined them soon after. Simon found himself having breakfast with Raphael's friends, which lead to the inevitable 'proper introduction', as Catarina liked to call it. It was then Raphael's friends' time to question Simon and tell embarrassing stories about Raphael, though he had much fewer than Simon. He still had a good time, and he was glad Raphael's friends seemed to like him. They were all very funny and nice. They included Simon in their conversations and filled him in whenever they were talking about an inside-joke or about something Simon didn't know. 

Raphael had Quidditch practice after breakfast. Simon had planned on going to the library to finish some homework or to look for Clary and Izzy for something to do. But then, Catarina and Magnus had invited him to watch the practice. Ragnor, unfortunately, was not invited. The 6th year Ravenclaw was part of the Quidditch team of his own house. The game that was approaching would be a Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, so Ragnor could not be present during Slytherin's practice. So Simon sat in between Catarina and Magnus while they told him about how it was tradition to watch Raphael and Ragnor at their own Quidditch practice.

 

"We've been doing it since second year" Catarina explained as the Slytherins warmed up. They were not flying yet.

"You like Quidditch then?" Simon asked, looking between Catarina and Magnus.

"I do" Catarina nodded "I enjoy watching it, and even playing just for fun. Magnus...he just likes to ogle the players"

"Excuse you" Magnus scoffed "I like ogling one specific player, and he is in Gryffindor"

"We came to watch the try-outs for both Ragnor and Raphael" Catarina explained "And we've been coming ever since"

"That's very nice of you" Simon smiled "I never really understood Quidditch...I guess my brain is still too muggle for all this"

"It is not so hard to understand" Catarina smiled kindly "We'll explain it to you"

 

The Slytherins grabbed their brooms and flew upwards. They started going over their drills, some going on several rounds around the pitch while others passed the balls between each other. Practice when like that, the Slytherin team practicing their moves while Catarina and Magnus explained everything to Simon. Simon tried to keep up, nodding and asking questions, but he kept getting distracted. Raphael was flawless in the broom. He flew with ease, almost as if it was as easy as walking. Simon's eyes trailed after him as he moved throughout the pitch. Even though Simon did not understand much about Quidditch, he knew Raphael was really good at it. 

Simon's boyfriend played as a Keeper. When the Slytherin team started playing against each other, Raphael did not move around the pitch as much as any of the other players. His job was to keep the quaffle from getting through the three rings. Simon thought of it as a goalkeeper, like in soccer, though it looked much harder on a broom.

Simon, Catarina, and Magnus watched the rest of the practice. Once the players went back to the ground and started making their way towards the lockers room, the three of them stood up.

 

"We're going back to the castle" Catarina told Simon "you coming with us?"

"I think I'll wait for Rapha" Simon smiled.

"Don't let him hear you call him that" Magnus pointed a finger at him "I don't think he'll be too happy...not even if you're his boyfriend"

"See you later Simon" Catarina chuckled and then she and Magnus walked off the bleachers.

 

Simon stayed where he was seated, looking as some of the other students that had watched the practice walked off. He looked around the Quidditch pitch, drinking in every detail. After a couple of minutes he decided to go down and wait for Raphael to get out of the lockers room. He climbed off the bleachers and when he reached the ground, the Slytherin Quidditch team was walking out of the lockers. Simon approached, looking around for any sight of Raphael.

 

"Well, who do we have here?" Sebastian Verlac, seventh year and captain of the Quidditch team, approached him.

"Are you lost little badger?" Jonathan Morgenstern, another seventh year, sneered at him.

"I-I-m just waiting for Raphael" Simon said stepping back nervously. 

"What's going on here?" Simon breathed out in relief at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Rapha!" Simon grinned when his boyfriend approached him and placed a protective arm around his waist.

"Verlac, Morgenstern" Raphael stared down at the other two players.

"Santiago" Morgenstern responded "We were just chatting with Lewis here"

"Of course" Raphael raised an eyebrow "You would know better than to mess up with my boyfriend"

"We would never dare to bother your nerd of a boyfriend" Sebastian snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Bugger off" Raphael hissed.

 

Jonathan pulled Sebastian away, and the two of them walked off snickering and nudging each other. Raphael rolled his eyes before turning towards Simon. The hufflepuff had his eyes trained on the two retreating figures, fidgeting with his sweater.

 

"Don't mind them" Raphael said softly "They're just being idiots"

"When are they not?" Simon chuckled, turning his eyes to his boyfriend.

"I was not expecting to see you here" Raphael mentioned, stepping closer to Simon.

"Catarina and Magnus invited me along" Simon shrugged "You were great out there"

"Thank you" Raphael responded "I thought you didn't like Quidditch"

"It's not that I don't like it" Simon said "I just don't really get it"

"I'm sure you'll understand after watching a few games" Raphael chuckled. "I still need to get some stuff from the lockers...come with?"

 

Simon nodded, lacing his fingers with Raphael's and walking towards the lockers room. Simon took a seat while Raphael went towards his locker and started getting his things. 

 

"So the game is the day after tomorrow" Raphael said.

"Are you nervous?" Simon asked.

"Not really" Raphael shrugged "I've played plenty of games, I don't feel nervous anymore"

"You're going to play against Ravenclaw, right?" Simon asked.

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "Ragnor is in the team, he's a chaser...He better not score tomorrow, or I will never hear the end of it"

"I'm sure you can stop anything he throws at you" Simon smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you would come" Raphael asked, turning to look at him.

"To watch you play?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or just to watch the game" Raphael shrugged.

"Of course I'll come to watch you play" Simon smiled, standing up and walking towards his boyfriend "I promise to cheer as loud as my lungs will allow"

 

Raphael laughed, pulling Simon closer to him. The Hufflepuff wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck, leaning to kiss him softly. Raphael kissed him back immediately, placing his hands on Simon's hips and pulling him as close as it was physically possible. Simon groaned, moving his hands towards Raphael's jaw. Their lips opened almost in sync, their tongues meeting instantly. Simon breathed out through his nose, his thumbs tracing lazy circles over Raphael's cheeks. They separated to catch their breath, but leaned in for a second kiss almost immediately. It grew in intensity, both of them kissing more forcefully each time. Raphael's hands start wandering over Simon's body, moving from his hips to his sides, and his back. Simon's body reacted to the touch, curving closer to Raphael's body, his own hands moving towards Raphael's hair. The Slytherin groaned when Simon's nails scrapped his scalp. Simon's lips trace Raphael's, demanding and passionate. 

 

"Simon" Raphael breathed out, his voice husky and breathless. It made Simon's knees weak. "Wait...Simon"

 

Simon pulls apart instantly, though he was still close to his boyfriend. He was breathing heavily, but he was pleased to find out Raphael was also panting. Their breaths mixed together in the small space between their mouths. Their foreheads were touching, and Simon's hands lowered from Raphael's hair and back to his jaw. Raphael had his eyes closed, his hands back in Simon's hips, tracing circles with his thumbs.

 

"I'm sorry" Raphael whispers.

"No, don't" Simon shook his head 

"I just...we should take it slow" Raphael says, opening his eyes.

"Agreed" Simon nodded, smiling at Raphael. 

 

Raphael pecked Simon's lips once, Simon pressing back quickly. This kiss was different, however. Instead of being rushed and intense, this was sweet and slow. Just a press of lips against lips. Loving and lazy, as if they had all the time in the world to keep doing that. They separated after a moment, both of them smiling widely.

 

"Should we go?" Simon asked, stepping back and lacing his fingers with Raphael's once more.

 

***

 

Simon walked towards the Quidditch pitch with Catarina and Magnus once more. This time, however, they were joined by Alec as well. Alec Lightwood was a big fan of Quidditch, being in the Gryffindor team himself. Ever since he started dating Magnus, the two of them went to watch every game. Mostly because Magnus went to cheer on his friends, and Alec just liked watching the game.

It was chilly that afternoon. There was a lot of air, which could complicate things during the game. Before they went looking for their seats, Catarina lead them towards the lockers room where the teams were getting ready. They went to meet Ragnor first, wishing him good luck. They then moved towards the Slytherins. Raphael was waiting for them at the door, already knowing they would come to wish him luck. Catarina hugged him while everyone wished him a good game. Simon approached him after Catarina, kissing his cheek sweetly.

 

"For good luck" Simon smiled.

"Alright!" Magnus called loudly "Let's give the lovebirds some time"

 

Magnus winked at them both and then walked off with Catarina and Alec. Simon blushed while Raphael just rolled his eyes, but both of them were grateful. 

 

"You'll be sitting with Cat and Magnus?" Raphael asked

"Yeah" Simon nodded "I'll be rooting for you"

"Thanks for coming" Raphael smiled, pecking Simon's lips.

"Of course" Simon grinned and then frowned slightly "Be careful out there...it is very windy today" 

"I will" Raphael nodded "It will get cold for you in the bleachers...did you bring a thicker sweater?"

"Uh....not really" Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I didn't realise it was this cold until it was too late"

"You'll freeze to death" Raphael rolled his eyes. "Wait here"

 

Simon pouted while Raphael walked inside the lockers room. Raphael returned quickly, his Slytherin scarf in his hands. He stepped closer to Simon, wrapping the scarf around Simon's neck.

 

"Cover yourself" Raphael said "we don't need you catching a cold"

"Thanks" Simon blushed, fidgeting with the ends of the scarf "I should get going...see you after the game?"

"Of course" Raphael nodded, kissing Simon.

"Good luck" Simon breathed out when they separated and then walked off. 

 

The game was exciting. Simon found himself jumping out of his seat more times than he thought he would. Both Catarina and Magnus screamed whenever any of the teams got close to scoring. Having friends in both teams complicated things for them, as they needed to cheer for both of them equally. Alec was more silent, though Simon knew he was rooting for Slytherin. Even if their teams were rivals, Alec had confessed he admired how well most of the Slytherin players flew. Simon felt a flare of pride going through his chest. Seeing Raphael in a real game only made it intensify. The other blocked goal after goal, just a few balls getting past him. He flew fast and precise, stopping the quaffler and throwing it towards one of his chasers. He was focused, his training showing off clearly with every of his moves. Simon also admired how fast Ragnor flew, and how strong he was whenever he threw the quaffler towards the rings. Both teams had the same score, 30-30. Simon was growing nervous, not knowing how it would end. He knew the game did not end until the seeker caught the snitch, but it was still very nerve wrecking. Everyone in the pitch screamed when both seekers zoomed in, having caught sight of the snitch. While both seekers raced through the place trying to catch the small golden ball, the game continued. Raphael managed to catch the quaffler before it went through the left ring. Simon kept an eye on the seekers, but also on Raphael. The whole atmosphere was tense, the commenters calling out every move that happened around the pitch. And then the snitch was caught and the pitch burst out in screams.

 

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" The commenter cried out from the microphone. 

 

Simon jumped up, screaming in excitement. He felt Catarina and Magnus cheering next to him, Alec clapping next to Magnus. And then Simon was rushing out of the bleachers followed by Catarina and Magnus. They reached the ground of the Quidditch pitch, where the two teams were shaking hands. The whole Slytherin house burst out there as well, rushing towards their team and cheering on them. 

Simon reached Raphael, jumping in his arms instantly. Raphael laughed, wrapping his arms around him and spinning him around. When the other put him down, Simon smashed their lips together, kissing him deeply.

 

"You won!" Simon cried "Congrats!"

"Thank you" Raphael grinned. 

 

They were separated when Catarina and Magnus threw themselves at Raphael, congratulating him. They were joined by Ragnor, who also celebrated his friend's victory even if he had lost. 

 

"PARTY IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!!" Magnus cried and everyone around cheered.

 

Everyone started to retreat from the pitch, Simon and Raphael following after them all. Their hands were link together, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know with your comments what you thought! And if there are any prompts or things you would like to see in this series, let me know! I may write it for future chapters.
> 
> Cheers! :)


End file.
